


lovely colors

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles tries reassuring Jean before she faces the senate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"You should wear the red sweater. I always thought it was a lovely color on you." 

No amount of lovely colors will change their minds. Jean runs her hands along her skirt, hands coming to rest on her stomach. 

"I should be used to speaking in front of crowds by now. I can guide children through a danger room session. I can get answers from embarrassed patients without digging into their minds." 

"You are allowed to be nervous. Those situations have you in charge; remember to put on your glasses." 

"I could be in charge, but taking over their minds would only reinforce their ideas about mutants."

The squeeze of his hand is dry, warm and reassuring.

"You will do wonderfully. Now, I must take my seat."


End file.
